Love And Desire
by BlissfullyDoneWithYourStuff
Summary: The Rewritten version Of will it ever turn out to be! Sonic breaks Amy's heart and she runs to someone else. But when he wants to say sorry will she accept or stay in her new life forever?  Son/Amy/Shad
1. Chapter 1

Love And Desire

By Avion The Hedgehog

"DAMN IT!" Sonic yelled as he punched the tree. He winced at the sight of blood running down his arm. Sonic sighed heavily as he stood against the tree.

" I can't believe This! I Lost the emerald!" Sonic yelled out loud to no one in exact. "I could still feel the emerald in my hand until that racist(Shadow) came and knocked me out!" Sonic cried frustrated.

Sonic got back up and punched the tree multiple times. "I can't accept this! I can't accept this!" Sonic yelled out loud. Suddenly he heard the familiar shout again that could only belong to one and only one person: Amy Rose

"SONIC!" Amy yelled again dashing towards the blue hero. Sonic stood frozen in place as The pink hedgehog tackled him and started to hug him with her infamous "Death Hug".

"At last I found you Sonic!" Amy cooed " I so long for you!"

"Amy get off me before I get mad!" Sonic yelled loudly. Just so then Knuckles and Tails walked by whispering to each other with grin on the faces.

Sonic couldn't take anymore. He lost the chaos emerald to Shadow, and Knuckles and Tails were probably giggling on right now about he and Amy where "Cuddling". Sonic was now fuming with blazing anger.

"GET OFF ME!" Sonic yelled at Amy, pushing her off him very gruffly.

"OUUCHH!" Amy cried in pain as she fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Why did you do that sonic!" Amy yelled annoyed.

"Because you're a bitch you stupid girl!" Sonic yelled

"Sonic did you just call me a bitch?" Amy said speechless

"Yeah you're a bitch you stupid girl!" Sonic yelled.

"Your so dumb always following me everywhere! Just get a freaking life and leave me the hell alone!"

Amy sat down on the ground as tears filled up her eyes. She tried to swallow past them but the came out. Amy stood up and dashed to her house as fast as she could.


	2. Leaving Behind

*Oh man, my anger got the best of me I better go apologize to Amy* Sonic thought.

Sonic turned around but Amy was gone from sight.

"Never mind Sonic she'll be back to normal tomorrow." Sonic muttered

QoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQo

Amy ran into her room as soon as she entered her house. She shut the door with a loud SLAM!

Amy sat on her bed , a few tears starting to run down her pink cheeks.

What Sonic did to her was so horrid, it cracked Amy's heart in two. She couldn't believe that the love of her life, Sonic The hedgehog, would do something that horrid to her. A dry sob escaped amy dry throat. Amy swallowed a lump in her throat to avoid any more tears.

Amy spied a sonic doll she made a few years ago, when she had been foolish enough to believe that Sonic could actually love her. Amy grabbed the doll and a pair of sharp black scissors. Within the second a sharp snip sound was made and the doll's head lay on the floor separated from it's body.

A grin spread across Amy's face as she threw the headless doll into the white garbage can. " I'm gonna have to forget everything about Sonic. He's no longer are part of my life. AT ALL." Amy said a loud grinning evilly.

She took her diary filled with memories of her and Sonic and ripped every page to shreds, a smile still content on her face. Everything she had of Sonic, she burned, shredded, or stomped on.

Amy fell back on her bed , a sigh escaping her lips, but a smile forming afterwards. Amy loved the feeling of her mind being cleared from the center of her pains. It felt so relaxing just so much better. Amy would like to say her mind was clear and now she could she through to life clearly. But it wasn't accurately true. She had to do one more thing. The major step to her freedom. Running away. Now Amy knew running away never solved anything. Sonic taught her that. But the way she saw it she wasn't acutely running away from her problems. She just would be leaving so that she could find a new home, start a new life, find new love..

But as it turned out Amy was running away from her problems. Sonic. She was running away from him. Nothing else but him. He was the source of all her problems and he didn't even notice that. And so amy thought her mind was fresh from Sonic's wrath. But it was only five-sixths erased. It was not gone of Sonic T. Hedgehog yet. And wouldn't be anytime soon.

Anyways, Amy had jumped of her bed and started thinking of how she would runaway, when, and with what. Well, the last one was easy to answer. She already knew what she had to retrieve from her house.

Amy walked over to her closet and took out all of her outfits of sorts and kinds. Hey, she didn't only live on red dresses! She placed them into a Hot Pink Cheetah patterned backpack bag neatly so she could have space for other clothes and necessaries. Amy walked over to her bathroom and opened up the cabinet. She took out her hand-held mirror, two full tubes of Whitening Toothpaste, Two toothbrushes, two bottles of shampoo, a bottle of mouthwash, several bars of soap, and her bath sponge.

From her kitchen she grabbed , 2 apples, 3 pears, 9 bananas. 7 mini bags of chips, 3 bottles of water, teabags, a thermos, some granola bars, and 6 packs of Taquitos ( 12 in each pack).

In her bedroom, she took the she 2 blankets, a cushion, and some extra pillows.

She fitted everything into the bag and hauled it over her shoulder. She placed on her warm jacket and her winter boots and took a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a note to her friends so that they would not think she did something crazy like suicide or something like that.

Amy headed out the door leaving the note on the counter top. She quietly shut the door and left her key under that mat that read 'Welcome To The House Of Amy Rose' Not anymore. She flipped out her phone and dialed the cab services number. The phone started to ring as she held it to her ear.

"Hello?' someone on the other line answered .

"Hi, I would like to get a cab please." Amy Said

" Okay may you tell us your address ma'am?"

"11325 Rose-Wood Avenue, Wooding, Station Square." Amy answered solemnly.

" Okay. We'll be over in 3 to 4 minutes." The Cab person replied. Then they hung up.

Amy stood waiting for the cab, in the drifting wind her hair flowing along with it.

Pretty soon Amy saw a yellow dodge pull up right next to the house. Amy walked down the steps and opened the cab door, taking a seat on the seats.

"Where too ma'am?" The cab driver asked

" To Locksville please." Amy said, using her manners.

The cab started to drive. Just as amy put on her seatbelt. Amy took one last look back ate the neighbor hood. One last glimpse at her old life. She looked until everything was out of sight. Amy grinned. 'Good riddance' She thought.

* * *

**Omg This is about the longest I ever wrote and it's all thanks to you guys the inspiring readers. You make me so happy (starts to tear up)**

**Shadow: oh don't get so emotional**

**Me: Shut up shadow! What do you know about emotions.**

**Shadow: A lot excuse me, miss drama queen.**

**Me: Don't make bring out barney!**

**Shadow: Okay! Okay! I'll stop!(Goes to corner and sits down with gloomy face)**

**Me: Good Shadow.(Hands cookie) So please review and tune in next time for the next chapter of LOVE AND DESIRE!**

**Shadow: Eats cookie. (yummy..)**


	3. The Note

Sonic rang Amy's doorbell many times hoping she would answer. But she never did. Sonic had come over to apologize for being so rude to Amy. He knocked on the door once more. Sonic started to get very worried about what could have happened to Amy. Then suddenly Sonic remembered Amy kept a spare key under the mat in front of her door. Sonic got the key out and unlocked the door in a rush A burst into her kitchen. Everything was quiet calm. Amy's house usually nice and calm. But today it was too quiet. He looked at Amy's counter and saw the note she wrote.

"Dear friends or just allies now,

I have found to it that I am not appreciated here and I am just a bump in

you guys way. As so I have ran away to a new location far from here place.

By the time you have read this I will have already reached my new location

Don't look for me, Worry for me, nor remember me. I have all ready

forgotten you especially YOU Sonic.

Goodbye forever,

Amy Rose.

Sonic dropped the note on the floor. A thousand questions rushed into his mind .

"Where could Amy be? How is she? Is she sick? What if she's being hurt right now?

What if she's dieing? What if? What if?

Sonic panicked. He let out a deep sigh.

"Ok Sonic. I got to think this through. Amy would go somewhere where no one would think she would go of course. So I'll just go and find a place Amy was less likely to go to." Sonic Said.

Sonic started out the door to tell everyone else but then he stopped himself.

*I can't bring anyone else into this. They would be worried as heck! I'm just gonna have to do this one my self.* Sonic thought as he dashed to his house


	4. Heaven

"This is it. You can stop here, please." Amy told the driver as she handed him the money. She got out of the cab and stood on the side walk of the new town. It was a quiet little village. Which Amy absolutely loved. She told everyone that she hated villages to make sure sonic thought she was cool, but she loved the quiet peaceful aroma. She walked by a nice little cottage that was for rent. She stopped in and saw a nervous woman standing in front the home, her face full of worry. She walked up to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman abruptly turned around and faced Amy.

"Do you need something?" The woman asked dully. "No but, why do you look so distressed." Amy asked "Well I got a new house where I live now and it's pretty nice over there. But my insurance called and said if I wasn't letting anyone have this place they would take away both of my houses. Now I'm selling this place for only $200." The lady said. Amy thought for a minute then spoke quickly.

"Maybe I can take this place off your hands." Amy spoke while digging through her purse. She held out the money to the woman, which the woman grabbed quickly. She stuffed it into her purse quickly and gave Amy a smile.

"Thank you so much!" The lady said as she walked off.

Amy walked into the house admiring the cottage. It was even already furnished beautifully. Amy sat down on the couch sighed loudly. Amy looked down at herself . She was dirty since she hadn't washed her clothes or herself for a day. Amy ran up the steps into the bathroom. She stripped herself of her clothing and jumped into the shower turning the knob and releasing warm water. The water felt like pure bliss. For the first time Amy didn't have to worry about anything but herself. She could do as she pleased and no one would ever judge her. She could finally be the real Amy rose.


	5. Searching

Sonic zipped through Station Square looking for any sign of Amy. He brushed a bead of sweat of his face and sat down on a bench in the park. He sat up again thinking about places Amy would go.

"That's it!" Sonic said

"She would go to a village!"

Sonic zipped of to the nearest village called Rose Oaks.

He kept on running until he found apartment building. He walked into the front up to a desk and rang the bell. The person in the chair turned around and faced Sonic.

"Can I help you." She asked

"Um yeah. Does a person Named Amy Rose live here?" Sonic asked

The mongoose looked in a large book filled with names and numbers of people.

"Sorry no Amy Rose here." She said

"Ok. Thanks Anyways."

Sonic dashed off into the direction of a couple of houses along the way looking for any of Amy.

Sonic sighed and thought "I guess she's not here." As he dashed of back to station square.


	6. Shadow?

Amy woke up in the morning peacefully. The sun shone brightly through the windows. Birds tweeted happily in the trees. Amy got up out of here bed and stretched her arms. She yawned and walked to the bathroom. Amy took of all her clothing and jumped into the shower . She turned it on and sighed as she bathed in the warm shower water. After she jumped out of the shower and wrapped her self in a soft fluffy white towel ,drying herself. She walked to her room and opened up her closet picking out an outfit consisting of a white tube top with a leather jacket ending right under her chest, and white shorts. Amy looked at herself in the mirror. It had been 6 months since she left. She started to think about how she had changed. Her hair had grown stopping down at her hip. Her legs were very long and looked very slender because of how toned they wear. She stopped wearing that red outfit and got some real clothes. He fur had changed to hot pink. Here emerald eyes were very beautiful. Amy's body showed more of her curves making her seem slender and perfectly skinny. Amy looked absolutely gorgeous. After putting on her clothes, Amy went downstairs and made herself a small breakfast of cereal, an orange, and some orange juice. She ate it all quickly and left out side, taking her keys with her and locking the door behind her. She strolled into the flower field that she walked to that was a few minutes away from her house by foot.

Amy sighed in happiness as dropped herself down onto soft grass. She picked a ruby red rose and sniffed it, her eyes looking out dreamily. Suddenly she a ruffling sound form behind her and turned around to face

"Shadow?"


	7. Truth

'Shadow?" Amy said her eyes widened in surprise.

Shadow, upon hearing his name, whipped around sharply and faced Amy.

"Rose?" Shadow said with much surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's a pretty long story so, what are YOU doing here?" Amy said.

"I guess I should tell you." Shadow sighed. "Well you remember when I left Station Square?"

"Yes?"

" Well I left cause there was too much going on. I needed a break." Shadow stopped and then continued.

"Well while I was leaving I was hoping to go back to Mobius, but then I found here. It seemed better then going to Mobius so I decided to stay. And here's where I've been the whole time."

"Wow. I never new you felt that way." Amy said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Shadow muttered.

"Anyways, You wanna come to my house. Then I can tell you why I'm here." Amy Smirked

"No-" Shadow started to say before getting a funny feeling. Shadow couldn't tell what it was now but sooner or later he would find out. "Fine." Shadow said "I'll go with you."

"Yay! Let's go now before it get's late!" Amy grabbed Shadow's arm ad dragged him along to her house.

Once Amy touched Shadow, he had this tingling feeling spark inside of him. His cheeks started to heat up only a little.

"Why do I feel this way!" Shadow thought to himself

As soon as they got to Amy's house, she turned around to face shadow.

"Now before we go in and I tell you MY story, you promise not to get mad during the story?" She said.

"Yeah?" Shadow replied

"Great!" Amy unlocked the door to her house, and steeped aside for Shadow to enter.

"Wow.." Shadow looked around the house. "Nice place."

"Thanks!" Amy giggled. She walked over to the couch. "Come sit. Now I can tell you why I'm here."

'Ok." Shadow walked over to the couch and sat next to Amy.

"Now can you tell me?"

"Okay. The reason I'm here is cause I ran away." Amy Said softly

"What!" You ran away! Why? I bet it's cause of that stupid faker Sonic."

" I know," Amy exclaimed, " But your right. It WAS Sonic's fault. He got mad at me for no freaking reason! It was way back when I was obsessed with him. I just wanted to be nice! But he always ran away and he never looked back. He just left me there! Left me all alone.."

Shadow looked over at Amy with concerned eyes. His heart just sped up again.

Tears were spilling over Amy's cheeks now and her eyes were large and puffy. Shadow reached over and pulled Amy into an embracing hug.

"Rose . That fakers an idiot. For hurting you like that. He's not worth you or your tears. Just forget about him."

Amy looked up to Shadow and met his eyes. She gave him a smile.

"Thank you Shadow. That means a lot to me." Amy said

"Sure." Shadow murmured a blush forming over his face.

Amy giggled softly

"Anyways, I gotta to go Rose." Shadow muttered. He let go of Amy and walked to the door.

"Shadow wait!" Amy Cried

"What?"

Amy came over to Shadow and kissed his cheek softly.

"Thanks." Amy smiled

"No problem.." Shadow responded, dazed.

He walked out the door with Amy saying bye behind him.

A huge red blush appeared across Shadow's face. His heart sped up and his funny feeling grew larger.

Shadow's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He found out what this was.

Love.

Could it be true? Had Shadow fallen in love with Amy?

Me: That was one of my best chappies ever!

Shadow: Why do I have to fall for freaking stupid amy!

Amy: HELLLOO! Do you not see me right here

Sonic: No we didn't Amy.

Amy: Whatever. But I why can't be with sonniku!

Shadow: Yeah! I'd rather be with Tikal!

Me:Ooooohh! You admitted you have a crush on tikal!

Sonic: HAHAAHAAHA! SHADOW IS IN SOME HEAT NOW!

Shadow: -Punches Sonic- SHUT UP!

Sonic: -Passes out-

Amy:Yay! Here's my chance to use sonic! -Drags sonic to other room-

Me:Wow. That was plain weird. Any who, See you on the next chappie! Review! Read again! Shampoo a squirrel! Jump rope with a hobo. See you next time!


	8. Sonic

Sonic dashed around the city Of Oakwood Glenn. He was still looking for Amy. He had never given up and at one point he almost did. But he reminded him self that this was Amy Rose we were talking about here. His biggest fan girl and one of his closest friends.

He simply couldn't lose her.

Besides that he still had to apologize about the incident that made her leave in the first place.

Those six months ago, Sonic still never forgot.

And maybe never will.

Unless Amy forgave him. And Sonic would see to it that she would.

Because, He thought, She loves me. Sonic smiled his cocky trademark grin as he dashed of into the west finding the point of houses where hopefully he'd find Amelia Rose.


	9. Found and Lost

Sonic stopped around the West Point area . If his was correct Amy should have been here.

'Where is she?'

Sonic dashed to each house by house. He was determined to find Amy even if it meant he had to go through every single house in this entire area.

Sonic took a deep breath and knocked on the first door. This was gonna take a while.

Amy sat in front of her TV in her house. She thought about one thing and on thing only.

Shadow.

She thought about how kind he was. How he helped her when she gave him so little.

'I gotta find a way to repay him! But how?' Amy thought cautiously.

She picked up her cup of tea and sipped it softly. Thoughts ran through her mind gently.

Suddenly, she jumped of her couch and smiled.

"That's it! I know what to do!" Amy grinned.

She grabbed her sweater and then dashed out her door, slamming behind her.

Amy opened the door to her house. She step in drenched and wet.

She set the bags down onto her kitchen floor and fell back, leaning against the marble counter.

" I thought that it would be sunny outside! The weather said that! But it's cold drench and raining." Amy muttered darkly!

'Oh well! Screw the weather!' Amy thought glee fully as she took of her sweater.

She lugged all of her bags to her big kitchen and set them all down onto her countertop.

She opened the bags up to reveal a bunch of baking ingredients.

Amy smiled as she took out her cookie sheet.

"This is gonna be great! I just can't wait for Shadow's reaction!" Amy Smiled.

She placed her kitchen pan on the counter with a thud and begin to work.

Sonic thudded himself onto the sidewalk and slouched his shoulders back. He had checked every single on of the houses and had no luck finding Amy.

"Maybe I should just give up. Finding her is impossible." Sonic sighed stood up, prepared to leave, when suddenly he heard a lovely voice.

It sounded like the voice of an angel moving along in the sweet rhythm.

To Sonic it sounded exactly like heaven.

He followed the sound of the voice to the left and ran until the voice got as loud ass possible.

He stood in front of one of the most beautiful houses he'd ever seen.

On the house there was a small window that let anyone peer into the kitchen.

In the inside it was a lovely home to Sonic.

He wondered who was lucky enough to live in such a beautiful home.

He turned to leave but he looked into the window one last time and saw a figure.

Sonic squinted his eyes to peer closer. He came closer to the house and ducked a bit so no one would see him.

The figure in the window continued to hum a song he wasn't familiar with.

Sonic looked at the figure through the window and ducked once more. He ran out of the area, back towards the bus stop. His eyes were the size of dinner plates. He inhaled a long deep breath and relaxed only a little bit.

A large smile creped onto his face. He lit up like a light bulb.

He said two words, "I've found Amy. Finally."

But when would he approach her?

Suddenly, he thought of an excellent idea. Tonight.

He would approach her tonight. He would apologize and then take her home with her in his arms and her smiling like crazy because her dashing hero had took her to the sunset.

"Perfect. Tonight everything changes."

Sonic sped off into the sunset leaving behind a red rose, slowly turning black.

I love this chappy so much ! This is one of my besties! Thank you all my loyal readers and reviewers!

This story is gonna end so good! Were all most there! See ya soon!


	10. The truth Is Love?

"Finally!Done!"

Amy dropped down onto her couch and let out a whoosh of relief.

She dragged her hand across her sweaty forehead.

"My suprise for shadow are done! I just hope he likes them!"

Amy grabbed her bag and grabbed her pink sweater while she ran out the door.

A huge grin appeared on her face as she wondered what Shadow would think.

'I'm so anxious I can't wait!' Amy thought.

PageBreak

Shadow slumped his head against the bark of a tree he stood under.

He silently sighed and then closed his eyes. All he could think of was one thing.

Amy.

Amy smiling. Amy laughing. Him hugging her. Him staring into her beautiful emerald eyes.

Him leaning in to kiss those perfect lips…

'No!' Shadow thought. 'Why do I think of her so much? I mean it's not even possible that I'm in love with her! I never did like her!'

But ever since he met the new, stunning, beautiful Amy it started feeling like he DID love her. He couldn't stop thinking for her at all. Shadow hoped that this was just a phase from the shock of meeting Amy again.

'Yeah that's it! That's what this all is!' Shadow chimed.

'You know that's a lie. You love her like crazy.' Another voice echoed

"You're lying! I don't love her!" Shadow screamed.

"Love who?"

Shadow turned around and faced the person the voiced belonged too.

It was Amy.

"Nnn No one!" Shadow wiped his brow furiously.

"OK? Well I brought you something!"

Amy held out a small cute little bag to Shadow.

Shadow peered at is curiously.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out, silly!" Amy giggled, causing Shadow to blush a deep red.

"Oh well. Anyways I gotta get home. Bye Shadow!" Amy called as she ran across the field of roses and violets. She tripped a little and fell down.

"Oww!" Amy smiled sheepishly.

Shadow couldn't help but smirk at Amy. She was always so silly.

"Hey you okay?" Shadow shouted

"Yeah! See ya later!" Amy got up and ran back to her home.

Shadow shook his head still smiling. He noticed the bag of cookies again and grabbed them. He opened the bag and peered inside of it.

Shadow smiled softly. Inside where dozens of heart shaped cookies. They all said the same thing on them.

Heart.

He found a little slip of paper inside of it and took it out. His eyes scanned it immediately.

"Times these many hearts I have for you. Thank you for being my friend." It read.

After Shadow had read that a large pain grew into his stomach. Friend?

He didn't only want to be friends with her! He wanted to be more.

Shadow eyes got watery and a single tear poured over his cheek. Amy had done something sweet for him that no one else would have thought about doing.

She cared about him. And he cared about her.

Shadow didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't reverse it.

Shadow was in love with Amy Rose.

And this time he accepted it as a fact.

I just had to put some shadamy fluff in there! Though I usually like sonamy I wanted to do this as a dare by a friend. And it was supposed to end at chappy 7 but I just couldn't end it like that! I got way to hooked onto this story to let it go. So the next chap will be up shortly. Possibly on Friday, Staurday the latest.

See ya soon!


	11. I Love you to

"What the hell!" Sonic shouted

"I can't believe that just freaking happened!"

Flasshhhhhbackkkkk

Sonic strolled into the field topped with red and blue.

Who ever said roses weren't red and violets weren't blue?

Anyways he strolled into the field when he stopped dead in his tracks. There he saw Amy with Shadow.

She handed him something that looked like a small bag. She was giggling with happiness.

Sonic ducked behind one of the trees he stared in horror at the both of them. He blinked multiple times to make sure this was all real, all true.

He sped away deeper into the forest, to get away.

Endddd Offffff Flashback

Sonic was blind with fury.

" I plan to get her back and bring her home, but instead she's gonna wanna stay with that loser Shadow now!" Sonic screamed and kicked a tree.

'But wait a minute. What if I confronted Amy by herself and took her home with me. Shadow will never know, she'll be mine, and everyone at home will be happy! It's brilliant!"

Sonic grinned as he dashed off into the woods.

Page Break

Shadow knocked on Amy's door once.

He stood there his heart beating fast. He had to tell her.

He had to tell Amy he loved her or else it would kill him slowly forever. He tightened his grip on the flowers behind his back. Would this work or not? He wondered sweat pouring over him like a waterfall.

He knocked once more and stood back. He waited.

After a few seconds the door knob started twisting and then the door opened.

Amy stared at shadow for a second and then spoke.

"Hiya Shadow! What's up?"

"I have to tell you something." Shadow stuttered.

"Well then come on in and then tell me." Amy giggled and then opened the door a bit wider for Shadow to enter the home. Shadow took a step foreword into the home. He sat on the couch next to Amy.

"So, what did you wanna tell me?" Amy peered at him with suspicious look. She peered behind his back trying to get a look.

Shadow shifted his arms a bit.

"Well, I wanted to say thanks for the gift. It was very nice cause no one's ever done anything like that for me."

Amy grinned so much that she would have engulfed her own face with the smile.

"Hey it's no biggy." Amy smiled

"But it is! I mean, look-"

"Shadow it's fine! I was just repaying you for when you helped me." Amy paused then continued,

"Thank you." Amy looked up at Shadow with gleaming eyes and a beautiful smile.

"And anyways you don't have to repay me, cause then I'd have to repay you and-"

Shadow held a finger to Amy lips, cutting her in mid-speech.

Amy looked up at Shadow with a strange look.

"Shadow I-" She began but Shadow cut her off with a hush.

Shadow leaned in towards her face slowly until his lips crashed with hers.. Amy's eyes remained open with surprise.

Her mind screamed so many questions, but she didn't do anything.

The kiss was sweet and tender but Amy was still in a state of shock. Once the kiss finished, Amy and Shadow stared at each other for what seemed like hours to them until Amy spoke.

"Shadow, I- I don't understand?"

Shadow looked at her with softer but still intense eyes.

"Amy, how can I ever get you to undertstand?" Shadow spoke softly.

"Understand what?" Amy's look grew even more intense.

"Understand that I've been trying to say this all this time."

"Well what is it? Shadow I don't get it! Just say it!" Amy's face grew even more intense and she had on a cross look all over her face.

Shadow glared back.

"Are you stupid? How can you not understand?" Shadow shouted

"Understand what!" Amy cried. She was close to breaking down.

"That I love you!" Shadow screamed.

"W-w-what?" Amy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"That I love you." Shadow's voice grew small. He looked at Amy for a second with eyes filled with fear. He jumped of the couch and sped out the door.

"Shadow wait!" Amy cried. But it was to late. He was gone.

Tears filled Amy's eyes and spilled over her face.

She choked out a sob and lied onto the couch.

"If only he knew that I love him too.."

Wow that was a sad chappy. But do not fear! This isn't the end though were almost there!

Thanks for sticking with me this far readers! You're the best even if you didn't review!

Though I don't need reviews I really appreciate them. But thanks to My readers and Reviewers! I love you all!

See Ya soon!


	12. Your Nightmare In Shining Armor Arrives

Amy sighed as she stood up and wiped a tear from her eye.

"What's wrong with me!" She cried. "I let him go! He was possibly the best thing that ever happened to me and I let him go just like that! I'm such and idiot!"

A few more tears dropped off of her face and she squeezed her eyes.

Amy sat back down again, her eyes still squeezed.

'I'll never find anyone I'll love. I've lost them all. I've lost Shadow. I've lost Sonic too…' Amy thought

"No! I don't care about Sonic anymore! He's the one that left me! He left me to ache in my own heartbreak! That loser! Wait I gotta stay focused and remember I love Shadow. And he needs to know. Or maybe he'll hate me forever.'

Amy stood up off her couch and ran out her door , not even bothering to grab her jacket.

Page break

Page break

The weather was chilly outside, but Amy didn't care. The cold kept sweeping around her, chilling her all over but she kept on going to find Shadow. She kept walking until she reached the tree. The tree where everything happened, The tree that harnessed all their precious moments until SHE ruined everything.

'Shadow's probably out their right now, Hating my guts and thinking about me as a big ginormous

Loser.' Amy forced herself to keep walking but felt herself slipping sometimes.

A loud ACHOO came from her nose, but she just wiped it on her sleeve and kept on walking .

She walked until she finally reached the Tree. She stood there several yards away from the tree but she saw a hedgehog's figure leaning against the tree.

Once the wind cleared away she squinted her eyes to look closer at the figure. It was Shadow.

Amy's mouth fell opened a bit but she was smiling on the inside. Though, aside from that, She felt horrible on the outside. She felt sick loneliness and despair. She could feel herself heating up with fever and her body begged her to run inside, where it was warm and would give her a place to relax and heal.

But Amy's mind had been set on finding Shadow and now that she had she was sure it was to late

to run now.

She started to jog to get closer to the tree though she felt too weak to do anything. But she pushed the

Thought aside and jogged towards Shadow.

"Shadow! Shadow!" She cried as she ran over to him. She saw Shadow picked up his head and looked at her while she ran towards him.

"Amy?" Shadow's voice rang but got cut off as Amy tackled him in a fierce hug.

"Oh Shadow! I was worried sick about you! You ran off with no sign!" Amy sobbed, round sparkling tears now ran down her face .

"Hey Amy it's fine-" Shadow started, but Amy's loud sobs cut him off.

"No it's not! Shadow you WERE right! I was so stupid to see right then! I knew I always felt for you ,but now I realize I was in love with you and I WAS clueless! You showed me how I really felt! You showed me how I needed to feel! Thank you Shadow! I'm sorry!" Amy wailed.

"It's okay Amy! Sheesh, calm down!" Shadow looked down at Amy with soft eyes .

Amy swabbed her eyes with her sleeve.

She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Shadow. Thank you-." Her sentence was cut short by Amy falling into Shadow's arms.

The last thing Amy heard was Shadow calling her name in a panic-stricken voice.

PageBreak

PageBreak

Amy's eyes slowly fluttered open and looked all around the place. She was back home in her bed and inside of her pink rose sheets.

'Where's Shadow and what happened to me?' Amy thought.

She threw her sheets of but immediately got back into the sheets. She was freezing so she slowly got out of bed and took her blankets along with her. She started down the steps slowly and started to smell something really good. She hurried down the steps faster and looked at her living room with her mouth hanging open,

The living room was cleaner that it ever was and organized too. Amy had always been a clean person but she never had her house THIS clean. The smell was coming from the kitchen in the left direction.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Shadow setting down a platter of food onto the counter.

"Shadow? " Amy asked as she walked into the kitchen, her blanket trailing behind her.

Shadow turned around and face Amy.

"Your up already? I was just making something for your fever. You were really sick.

You passed out right into my arms when we where outside." Shadow walked over to Amy, with the tray of food in his hands.

"Come and eat." Shadow walked to the living room and placed the tray onto the small table.

Amy followed and sat down on the couch next to Shadow. One the tray there was everything anyone would need to eat for the flu. Their was chicken noodle soup, biscuits, orange juice, and thermal tea with a lemon on the side of the cup.

"Wow! Thanks Shadow! It all looks so good." Amy beamed.

" No Problem." Shadow gave a small smile.

Amy smiled back at him and picked up her spoon. She tasted some of the soup and her eyes went wide.

"Shadow, this is so good! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Amy said, her smile even bigger now.

"I just taught myself sort of." Shadow blushed a little and looked away.

"Well you taught yourself great!" Amy picked up her spoon again and resumed eating her food.

Amy fell back onto the couch once she finished her food.

"Man Shadow! That was SO GOOD!"

"Thanks." Shadow smirked and his eyes met Amy's eyes once more.

"Listen Amy, about before…"Shadow started but was cut off by Amy holding a finger to his lips.

"It's okay Shadow. You see, I think I needed that to wake me up and show me that I actually love you. So, thank you, Shadow the hedgehog…"

Amy leaned in and kissed Shadow directly on the lips. The kiss was the same feeling as before, except that it was real and they both were feeling the true love in it.

Amy's body moved slightly so that she was on Shadow's lap now.

Then, suddenly the door to Amy's house slammed open.

Amy and Shadow got up and looked towards the door. Amy gasped once she saw who it was.

"Sonic?" Amy said, her eyes wide in shock. Sonic looked towards her and gave her a dazzling smile.

" Hey Amy. Your night in shining armor has arrived."


	13. I'm Sorry

**Hello My younglings! IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! **

**Between homework and high school and my computer being broken for a **

**couple of months I just haven't had time to update. But don't worry my beauties I haven't forgotten about you! I'm making this chappy extra long to make up from my absence. This story shall continue or my name isn't Orville reden.. Sorry got carried away… Now on with thy story!**

**~~~XXX~~~~**

"Sonic?" Amy asked again her eyes filled with shock and surprise at the same time. Shadow narrowed his eyes at sonic and gave a low growl.

"Faker."

"Shadow."

Amy looked at both of them giving each one a slight glare signaling both of them not to try anything.

"Sonic, what are you dong here?" Amy asked. Her eyes were soft for a moment and then became as hard as a rock.

"I'm here to take you home before Shadow here ruins everything." Sonic's eyes became slits he stared hard at Shadow while Shadow returned the same hard look.

"Shadow could you excuse me and Sonic for a second. Shadow nodded and Amy shoved Sonic to the porch outside. She shut the door and turned to face Sonic with a cold hard glare.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Are you freaking kidding me Sonic?" Amy yelled. Sonic shrank down a bit but then regained his normal posture.

"I still don't see the problem here Amy. I'm here to take you back where you belong." Sonic said. He started getting annoyed with the fact Amy was acting like it was a big deal. "It's not a big deal."

Amy glared at him with fire in her eyes, which actually scared Sonic. She turned around and held onto the porch railing, facing away from Sonic.

"Sonic do you know why I left." Amy breathed shakily.

"Yes, because I made you upset and I'm sorry about that." Sonic stated as a fact.

Amy gave a laugh that sent a chills down anyone who heard it's spine.

"You just don't understand. You probably never will anyways." Amy gave another chilling laugh.

Sonic was just about pissed off at this point. He glared extra hard at the back of Amy's head.

"Understand what Amy! I've been trying to work with you but your making everything so complicated!" Sonic growled.

Amy turned and faced him with a stone cold face on her.

" Your obviously not gonna figure out why I left so I guess I'm gonna have to tell you so you can get a freaking CLUE. I left because I was tired of being rejected by you every single day of my entire life. I needed a break from all the heartbreak and pain you've been giving me. From the first time I met you I thought that you would be the one for me. The one that would comfort me and make me the happiest person in the world. I just thought that because you're a hero you couldn't be with me and I tried to stick to that logic. But over the years you made that logic harder to believe. And then you just shattered that entire logic with me and I knew that we had no hope and I tried to give us one last chance. But once again you crushed it. And that _**Sonic **_is why I left. Get it now?"

Sonic's head was bowed down in shame. He felt so horrible with himself that he couldn't bring himself to say anything for quite some time. Then he spoke.

"Amy.. I'm sorry."

"….."

"Amy? I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and not thinking once to stop and think about how you feel. I'm sorry that I've ignored you for so long and I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'm just so sorry, Ames."

Amy turned around sharply and faced the cobalt hedgehog with tears brimming in her eyes and a hateful scowl on her face.

"Don't ever call me that again!" She screamed.

"Chill Amy!" Sonic cowered in fear. He looked up at Amy's face with tears running down her eyes.

Sonic outstretched his arms and pulled Amy into a hug, but she pulled away from him quickly.

"I think it's best if you leave Sonic."

A cold voice rang out. Sonic turned around to face Shadow glaring at him with red eyes. He walked over and held Amy, still glaring at Sonic.

"Is that what you want Amy?" Sonic said with a hurt look. Amy nodded her head without turning around to face Sonic.

"I'm sorry Amy." Sonic pleaded one last time. "I know." She whispered quietly.

Sonic sped out of the comfy house. He decided he only belonged in one place now and that was back home with his friends, where he could heal and be accepted. A small tear ran down his face as he kept the look of Amy's face on his mind all the way. 'I'm sorry.' He thought one last time before speeding away even faster then before.

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~

Amy Sat with her legs by her side on her vanilla couch. Shadow had left an hour ago after repeatedly making sure she was okay. She sipped her cup of peach tea once again and took a bite of her biscuit. Her eyes were on the show in front of her, but her mind was somewhere else. She couldn't help think about that visit from Sonic today. Her mind raced with so many questions at once she couldn't think straight.

"A shower." Amy breathed. "A shower will help clear my mind."

She got up from her couch and went up the smooth marble steps heading to the bathroom connected to her room. She stripped herself of her halter top and her khaki shorts, then her underwear. She stepped into her shower and turned the nozzle letting the warm water spray her body and her hair. She took some of her strawberry shampoo and rubbed it into her scalp and hair, rubbing deeply until the shampoo started tingling and she rinsed it out.

Then she grabbed her loofah and poured her mango-apple body wash and scrubbed her body. She rinsed it off repeating the process until she was sure she was clean. She held her head under the water for some time, until she began to realize she was getting prune fingers. She wrapped her self in her blue towel and walked to her room, shutting the door behind her. She reached into her drawers and pulled out a yellow tank top and grey sweat pants. She put on her clothes ad some clean white socks, placing her hair in a ponytail and treading down the steps. She turned the TV back on and picked up her tea taking a long sip. Her mind pondered what was wrong with her when she suddenly realized. She dropped her tea to the ground with a crash and held her hand to her mouth. She chocked out a sob and the tears returned to her eyes. She fell to her knees and sobbed even louder

Amy cradled her self and thought only one thing to herself: I'm still in love with Sonic.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Wow what a exciting chapter! Anyways I'll start writing chappy 14 tomorrow because I'm going on vacation tomorrow! Wooooo! Anyways I'll see you my birdies next week in the newest episode of LOVE&DESIRE!**


End file.
